


Kiss Cam

by ZerocielX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerocielX/pseuds/ZerocielX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. You know those secret cam that find to random people to kiss? What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam

**Zero:Hehe**

**Aj: Hi guy this is a funny short of love!**

**Zero: HAHA**

**Aj: Why are you laughing?**

**Zero: Because some part of this make me laugh!**

**Aj: Where Mike?**

**Zero: He left but the rest are going to be in the end of this!**

**Aj: Ok, ZerocielX doesn't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter:One-shot**

**Kiss Cam**

 

It was well into the afternoon and the Hoenn gang: Ash, Brock, Max, and May decided to stop by at a nearby contest as a break from their travels.

Sitting at one of the bleachers, the gang watched the first round between a coordinator and her Milotic, while the other contestant was using a Cacturne.

...

"Wow! Look at that Milotic! It's so beautiful!" May said in awe.

Ash just simply smiled to his coordinator friend and thought to himself. " _It certainly isn't as beautiful as you…_ "

After realizing his previous thought, he physically shook his head to rid the thoughts, but to no avail. His mind began to wander back to May and all the great times they've had on their journeys…

"Is there something wrong Ash?"

The raven haired Pokemon trainer broke from his trance and turned to his left to see Brock looking at him worriedly.

"Huh? Oh nothing Brock. I was just thinking about something..."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine Brock."

"Ok…if you ever have something bothering you, just talk to me, ok?"

"Thanks Brock," Ash smiled.

…

"And the winner of this round goes to Selena and her Milotic!"

Everyone is the crowds including our beloved Hoenn gang clapped at the well fought match, eager to see more.

But…as much as the audience hated waiting, the match went into half time, meaning there would be a short break until the contest restarted.

Up above, the big screen which gave the audience a bird eye's view of the matches quickly changed to a different channel.

Left and right, different kind of games over the big screen played and the audience loved the mini entertainment…all until a certain channel came up.

Showing on the big screen was a new type of game called the "Kiss Cam."

The Kiss Cam was basically just a hidden camera which would go around the whole stadium and stop on certain couples, meaning they had to kiss.

The camera spun around randomly and stopped on a few people…some were married couples and some were boyfriend and girlfriend…and some were just friends of opposite genders. Yeah, pretty awkward for those people.

…

Back with our favorite Pokemon trainer…Ash was slumping into his seat nervously. Although he was oblivious to what the game was all about, he still had the faintest idea of what it was.

On the other hand, May was sitting right next to him meaning there was a possibility that the camera would stop on them. Although Ash's reaction was a nervous one, May was having thoughts of her own.

"Oh! That's so romantic!" the brunette haired girl squealed.

Unbeknownst to her, she began thinking of the possibility of her and Ash kissing on camera. Oh…she would love that very much…but what would he think? He'd probably never speak to her again…

The Kiss Cam stopped on another couple showing them on the big screen. After seeing their faces show on the screen, that couple gave a quick peck on the lips before pulling away.

May sighed as she wearily slumped in her seat, just the same as Ash had been doing.

…

The Kiss Cam began searching for its next few victims…scanning the room and stopping randomly at the next couple.

There was a big pause of silence as May took a quick glance up at the screen.

…Staring up at the screen, May saw a reflection of herself as well as Ash, who was sitting right next to her, slumped in his seat.

May gasped before slowing tugging on Ash's sleeve to gain his attention.

The raven haired boy, in response took a short glance up at the screen…and saw none other than his reflection staring right back at him.

Blushing furiously, the two teens covered themselves in a desperate attempt for the camera to go away…but it didn't.

From all around, the whole stadium began to chant. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

"Um…Ash?" May nervously said.

The flustered boy turned his head to look at the brunette haired coordinator with an evident blush on his face.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"I think we have to kiss now."

"Uh…um…o-ok."

Without wasting any more time, the two leaned into one another before their lips came into contact. What was only meant to be a short kiss turned into something much more long and passionate. Entwining their tongues with one another, the duo engaged themselves in what looked like a heated kiss.

From all around, the audience cheered for the couple and their bravery to kiss like that in front of the audience. Some of the people clapped for the couple, some look away embarrassed, while parents covered their children's eyes.

…

Finally pulling away, the two teens looked away both extremely embarrassed before their eyes eventually met once again. Ash's brown orbs connecting with May's sapphire colored ones.

...

"Um…May?"

She turned back to him. "Y-Yeah?"

'You're a good kisser," He nervously said.

His previous statement flattered May, so she figured she'd return the compliment. "Oh…well thank you. You aren't so bad yourself."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah...you really are..."

Unknowingly, the two began to slowly get closer to one another until their lips came into contact once again.

…

"…Gross."

Ash and May broke away and saw Max crossing his arms and looking away from the two teens.

In response, the new couple just laughed at their youngest traveling companion. "Oh Max…"

* * *

**Brock: WHY AM I BAIRLY IN IT!**

**Mike: Hey look it Brock!**

**Brock: Yes it's me but still?**

**Ash: Because there was nothing else for you to do.**

**May: Blame the Aurthor in this cause Zero**

***Zero runs for the hills***

**Brock: Get Back here!**

***Brock chases Zero***

**Aj: Well that was weird**

**Mike: When is it not?**

**Aj: True.**

**All: Hope you Subcribe and Comment!**


End file.
